Opposition
by theweirdworder
Summary: It is my duty to write this. You probably won't like this but I do not care. I hope it teaches you a lesson, or somewhat fights with the one brainwashed into you. Read it, it's for your own good. I do not care if you review. One-shot.


Tori entered the building, confused. She knew that this COULDN'T be the middle school, even though she had never gone there before. ''Where the hell am I?' she thought.

And she was right. The lockers spelled ''rich kid only'' as did everything else. And she only saw girls in the hallway.

Four especially bitchy-looking girls that looked just out of a fashion magazine approached her. There was another girl behind her, one looking like she was trying desperately hard to get in.

With shock, she realized these girls looked exactly like the characters in the books her sister read( and that she tried to read but couldn't do to personal ethics).

''WHAT are those clothes?'' the leader,( and the bitchiest of them all) , asked. She looked to be about Tori's age with malicious amber eyes that seemed to be trying to penetrate into Tori's self- confidence.

''Um, I think they're shorts,'' Tori answered, ''and a t-shirt.''

''They're the grossest things I've ever seen,'' she answered, ''where did you get them from a homeless man.''

''I got them at Homeless People Clothes 'R' Us. You might know it as Target.''

'EW,'' she answered, ''a DEPARTMENT store.''

''Yeah, I guess that's where normal people who can't afford an all-designer closet go get their clothes. And at really good bargains, too.''

''So you're poor,'' one girl said, a Hispanic with just as malicious looking eyes as her leader.

''To you, yeah I guess I am. But at least I'm poor, nice and not a bitch.''

''You're going to pay for that,'' she warned.

With a grin, she repeated the motto that annoyed her to all end, ''Build a bridge and get over it.''

The girl's mouth opened wide with shock. ''Do you KNOW who I am?''

''Massie Block,'' she answered, ''the...''

''Leader of this freaking stupid clique? Leader of all those idiots who sell their souls to ''fit-in''. Only 13, may I add. That's too young to be anorexic.''

''Well I know who you are,'' Massie said.'' dead.''

''Actually I'm Tori. And I'm immune to you, and anything you could do to me. I also bet I'm the only person whose ever defied you.''

Massie's jaw hanged in shock. This girl was right on the latter of the descriptions of herself she mentioned. But surely she wasn't immune to what Massie had up her sleeve. Massie bet she had no idea. Sure, this girl was a complete whacko but even whackos cracked to the powers of Massie. Layne even did.

''That's what you think,'' Massie answered.

''It's what I know. Listen, I have dealt with your type back home...''

''Back home in, like, the poor section of town?''

''Like I said. You don't even phase me. I've dealt with all your cliques and stuff. And, you know what? I decided to preserve my soul, even if it meant becoming an ''outcast''.''

''And a weirdo.''

''Yes I am a weirdo, thank you. But it's better than being a bitch, and it's better than being someone who ''fits in''. And though you're unaware of it, you just complimented me.''

Massie's mouth opened even wider in shock. ''Is there a BBQ?''

''Know that one,'' Tori said off-handedly.

''You will...''

''Pay? That's fine. I'll take any payment a greedy, rich kid is willing to give and I'll donate it to charity.''

An adult, who Tori didn't know or care, came up to them.

''Ladies, we must start classes...''

''I'm sorry, I was sent here by mistake, can you take me to the public middle school?'' Tori asked.

**This was a self-insert story, obviously. I hate the series I wrote this for but I read the first book. Why? Because I was curious to see the SHIT my sister, and my fellow youths, were reading. But I'm the only one I guess who knows that it and what it represents, is that. I hope you had fun reading but if you like the Clique and agree for what it stands for, I guess you don't. AWESOME! I serve to displease you. I have to say this was probably one of my worst-written fanfics but the most favored I submitted.**


End file.
